


【授权翻译】 十杯咖啡（一个爱情故事）

by Miheay



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: 星巴克+研究生AUAndrew Garfield：“我脑海里一直有个关于在咖啡店工作的美式浪漫的想法，我认为咖啡店是那种你能遇到戴着黑色粗框眼镜，并且特别聪明、有趣和奇特的人的地方。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Cups of Coffee (A Love Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321697) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



> 感谢harriet_vane写出这么棒的作品，这大概是我最喜欢的两人相处的方式了。
> 
> 请不要将原作或本篇翻译随意发布在其他地方，也请不要发送链接给文中相关人员，谢谢各位小仙女么么哒。
> 
> 第一次翻文可能有点奇怪，如有不当之处，欢迎指出~

** **Cup 1  #1** **

    星巴克里面并没有长长的队伍，而Jesse的内心正好有点绝望。

    在家里写论文是绝对不可能的事，Joe总在那里高音量收看Toddlers and Tiaras*，而他自己的房间也小到容不下一张桌子来放他的研究成果。在过去一个月里，Jesse已经差不多把附近骑自行车能到达的本地咖啡店都试过了，但它们不是人太多，就是光线太昏暗，更可怕的是有几家还播放着喧闹而走调的音乐。Jesse也相信支持本地商业的理念，特别是当他身处纽约这个文化充斥的地方。但眼前的这家星巴克是如此安静，几乎空无一人，最棒的是在店里后方处有一张巨大的桌子。

    Jesse直接把自己的包摔在桌子上，毕竟对被人抢走座位的忧虑远远超过包里那份<The Construction of Social Reality in Minority Discourse: The Polish Experience>复印版被偷走的担心。如果任何人想要它，欢迎自取，真的，反正他有90%的可能性来不及按时完成这篇论文。

    全世界那么多东西中，Jesse现在所想要的只是一个安静宽敞的地方，可以让他铺开自己的书籍和笔电，当然，还要有一杯容量大到能让人在里面游泳的咖啡。他一边翻着自己的钱包，一边试图记忆起星巴克规格的分类方式。

    “早上好，请问您需要什么？”

    Jesse没料到会听到一口英音，当他抬起头的时候，更没料到是一个有着大大笑容和柔软头发的迷人店员，好像有点可爱到让人移不开眼睛。“豆奶拿铁，”Jesse说道，“一份...你们的大杯是叫什么来着？”

    “Venti”，那个店员欢快地说道，“在意大利语中表示20，至少我是这么听说的。不过冷饮的大杯实际上会超过20盎司，而且里面还会多一份咖啡因。”

    Jesse有点茫然地看着他，“为什么有人会买冷的咖啡？反正它最终都会冷掉。”

    “很有道理，”店员回答道，一边拿起一个空杯子，“名字？”

    “什么？”

    “你的名字，我们把它写在咖啡杯上。”他期待地抬起头。

    尽管Jesse很肯定那个店员不会把他的咖啡和别人的弄混，毕竟现在店里就他一个顾客，不过他还是报出了自己的名字。他觉得自己也应该问一下那个店员的名字，但这似乎又显得有点奇怪。

    “好极了。”店员说道。他刷好Jesse的卡后笑容灿烂地把卡还给了他，然后走到“嘶嘶”作响的咖啡机旁边去制作Jesse的咖啡。

    Jesse在小费罐中扔了一个硬币，走回座位打开了桌上那本<Towards a Theoretical Ethnography of Polish Migration, and Immigration and Asylum: between 1900 to the Present >。

    "Jesse!"

    他转过身想看看是谁叫他，并做好准备解释说自己只剩下6周时间了，而他的论文还有整整两章没写，因此没法与他长谈。然后他意识到是那个店员在叫他，他的咖啡好了。

    “谢谢。”Jesse说道，那个店员回复给他一个愈发灿烂的笑容。他的笑容很好看，Jesse的大脑表示，但很快这个想法就被导师对他上一章初稿的评论给淹没了。

    Jesse坐下来打开笔电，有三封新邮件，一封是他的导师询问是否确定好了答辩时间，另一封是Joe拜托他回家时带点软糖，还有一封是Justin周五晚上在他俱乐部办派对的邀请，当然，Jesse是肯定不会参加的。三封邮件得到了一个统一回复：“对不起，不。”

    Jesse翻开了第一本书，尝试找到他上一次做笔记的地方。接着他打开了正在写的那章的文档，绝望地看着上面少得可怜的内容。他打下一行字，皱眉，删除，再打字，皱眉皱得更厉害了，把整段全部删除，然后认真思考逃跑去加入马戏团算了。

    还好生活中还有咖啡，Jesse深深地喝了一口，尝试回记起该如何呼吸。

    咖啡杯上有东西吸引了Jesse的目光，他移动了一下拇指，看见自己的名字旁边，那个店员用黑色马克笔...涂鸦了一颗爱心。这不可能是他们的正常程序，对吧？Jesse抬起头，但那个店员正清理着柜台和他的同事聊天。

    可能是因为Jesse看上去压力很大，也有可能只是因为那个店员就是这么莫名其妙的热情，或许也可能是因为Jesse在罐子里塞了1美元而当时并没有其他任何人。那个店员并没有看向Jesse，于是他耸了耸肩并没有太在意。

    毕竟，Jesse还要处理这份无比重要却只完成了一半的章节，他深吸了一口气，开始打字。

****** **

_*****Toddlers and Tiaras**** ：美国一档女童选美真人秀。_

 

\----

** **Cup 2  #2** **

    “豆奶拿铁,”Jesse说道，“超大杯，大概吧，毕竟我可能需要，嗯，差不多4大杯。”新的一天，新的一趟绝望之旅，至少在这能远离Joe对TLC*诡异的迷恋并真正地完成一部分工作。

    “我可不希望你心脏病发作，”店员严肃地说道。他简直是各种意义上可爱的集合体，Jesse十分想表达他的赞美之情，可惜他现在已经体力透支了。3月底前他需要完成整整72页写作内容，他甚至开始连梦里都是那些能直接击中他致命之处的红体大字和评论框，写着：“你的研究成果在哪里？”

    负责咖啡机的女孩喊道：“什么饮料？”

    “超大杯豆奶拿铁，Jesse的。”那个店员回应，微笑。

    “你记得，”Jesse说道，“那个...哇。有些时候我都记不得我自己的名字。”

    “因为你有很多事情要忙着思考啊。”店员朝Jesse桌上堆着的书籍点点头，说道。

    “我们也很忙的啊，Andrew。”另一个店员说道，而Jesse立马记住了那个名字。毕竟人家可是记住Jesse的名字了，要是Jesse忘记他的名字的话就太没礼貌了。再说了，这个月接下来的每一天，他都至少要在这里度过5个小时。Andrew，Andrew，Andrew。

    “对了，抱歉。”Andrew完成了收银，Jesse在小费罐里面塞了1美元，然后在身后的队伍中挤出了一条路。他的手机响了一下，悲伤地提醒道他还没有联系Wahl 教授确认21号那天他是否方便。如果答案是否定的话那他就得重新找一个答辩委员会5名成员全部有空的新的日子，而且还必须是在4月底前，除非他不准备毕业了。

    Jesse深呼吸了一口，将那封已经给Wahl 教授发送过3次的邮件再次发送。邮件以几乎有点神经质地热情询问他最近一周状况开始，接着是令人尴尬的奉承话，最终以恳求他及时回复一个同意日期结束。

    “你看上去很严肃，“Andrew倚在咖啡领取处的柜台边，“希望咖啡能有所帮助。”他把一个纸杯推向Jesse，有那么一瞬间Jesse几乎想要对他说，“谢谢，我爱你。”因为无论是谁，只要那个人能给他带来咖啡的同时还不用谈论那个巨大灾难，换句话说，他的毕业论文，那么他就是Jesse此刻最喜欢的人。

    “谢谢，”Jesse最终说了前半部分。可别把带给你咖啡的人吓跑了，他对自己说道，至少这样不会造成什么危害。

    Andrew笑着回到了收银处。

    Jesse的电话响了一下。“收件人不在办公室自动回复：Wahl教授暂时不在办公室，他将于下周五回来。如有紧急事件，请联系Whittier厅832号Randolph教授。”

    Jesse盯着他的手机看了1秒钟，“不，不，”他叫道，“不，别这样—混蛋！”

    人们开始看向他，但Jesse并不在意。纽约城里充满了在大马路上冲着自己大喊大叫的人，现在他确定其中一大部分是被学院坑了的研究生。

    Jesse坐下来绝望地盯着自己的笔电。即使他能按时完成论文他也还是需要Wahl教授确定一个答辩时间，否则他这四年的工作就失去了所有意义。看来半路出逃去加入马戏团还真有可能是他的未来了。

    Jesse给他导师发了封邮件，尽管知道他会直接无视；然后他给Randolph教授也发送了一封邮件恳请他帮忙联系Wahl教授。他强迫自己坐下来，在最后一章快速地打了一些字符，即使他知道那根本都不是一句成文的句子。等他起身准备扔了那个空掉的咖啡杯时，才发现Andrew又在他的杯子上画了些东西。

   

_* ** **TLC**** ：美国电视频道。_

 

\----

** **Cup 3  #3** **

    那个包里有一大堆书的女生正不满地看着Jesse，很明显是希望他能停止霸占整张桌子的行为。Jesse抬起头目光向下看着她，最终那个女生“哼”了一声然后离开了。

    Jesse重新把自己拉回<Historiography of Polish Emigration in North America and Schisms in the Polish National Catholic Church>的世界，他成功写出了两个完整的句子，然后接下来的字符又开始变得完全没有意义。

    曾经Jesse认为写篇论文拿个博士学位是个好主意，他父亲对此也十分激动。直到有一天，他忘了具体哪一天，他意识到这整件事就是个大灾难。他这种绝望的感受是从他导师突然辞了工作去了另一所大学开始的，那时距离Jesse开始这个项目连1个月都还不到。他的新导师人十分友好但是却十分杂乱，每次Jesse去他办公室都会演变成替他接电话为学弟学妹解答困惑。到目前为止，Jesse完全都是靠自己想明白该做什么、该怎么做的，甚至连这次的答辩委员会成员都是自己搞定的。而他新导师每次发来的邮件都不外乎是：“你怎么还么提交？”，附件则是一周内就截至的奖学金或博士后资格申请表格。此外，这位新导师还尤其擅长在Jesse发过去请他评论的论文章节中大量地进行标注和质疑。Jesse畏惧他的邮件。

    Jesse拿起杯子想要喝一口时才意识到咖啡已经见底了，他盯着杯子约有1分钟，像是企图用意念把它重新灌满。“开什么玩笑？”他轻声地说道，“已经喝完了？简直了！”

    “嗨，”Andrew正在擦干净柜台，“你需要续杯吗？”

    Jesse下意识地咬了下嘴唇，因为被发现自己和杯子说话而有点害羞。“显然我很需要，”他回答道，“但我完全不记得我有动过这杯咖啡，估计这不是个好现象，是不是？”

    Andrew笑了起来，“或许是小妖精喝光了你的咖啡，有没有考虑过这个可能性?”

    “你觉得它们会愿意索性把我的论文也一并写了吗？”

    Andrew做出思考的样子，“或许不会，我还没听说过小妖精有受过高等教育，不过它们倒是有可能会把你的书藏起来。”

    “原来如此，这就解释了为什么我的书有时候会找不到了。看来我得去买些驱妖精剂了。”

    Andrew重新笑了起来，有那么一会儿Jesse觉得一切都会好起来的。Andrew好像有一种很特别的强烈的积极魔力，当然，这也很有可能归功于他工资里一部分就是要求他对待客户时尽可能的迷人友善，但这并不表示Jesse不感激这一切。

    “虽然这我帮不上什么忙，但我可以拿点咖啡过来，这样你就不用重新整理桌上那一大堆资料了。”Andrew说着走过了拿起了Jesse的星享卡——这是Jesse第一次来时被他说服购买的，然后回到了柜台后面。

    “如果你回来后发现我被这些教材活埋了的话，请告诉我妈妈我爱她。”Jesse说。

    “你可以建一个堡垒，”Andrew说道，“它将会坚固无比。”

    豆奶被蒸煮的声音使得Jesse无法对那句话做出回应，而他所能想到的台词也都是一些关于这些教科书是如何“坚固”到无法看懂的书呆子式双关语。他不想说出任何会使得Andrew不再和他交谈的话，或是会使得Andrew认为他十分奇怪的话。通常来讲，没有任何人能令Jesse产生想要和他讲话的欲望。Joe正在计划一场空前绝后的欧洲背包游，Jesse已经听够了布拉格，Brenda很可爱但她总是企图带Jesse出去购物，Justin白天上学，一到晚上就借着在俱乐部工作的名义结识名人发展人际网。Jesse不睡觉是因为有论文要赶，Justin不睡觉是因为他有模特要干。

    Andrew迷人、可爱，而且他能带给Jesse咖啡！Jesse希望自己有能力变得风趣幽默机智过人，或者至少能同等地让Andrew为他着迷一下。他想了一分钟，试图找到一个关于星巴克的笑话，而且这个笑话不能是这里的员工已经听过了400次的那种。然而他的手机响了，于是心思便飘走了。

    是学院秘书的来电。“我们可以在5月10号或5月16号进行你的答辩，”她说道，“只有这两天有空。”

    Jesse深深地吸了一口气，一只手试图按摩自己的鼻梁：“如果我不在4月底前答辩的话，我5月就不能毕业了，之前说好的4月21号呢？”

    “这个日期我们预留给Rebecca了。”

    “可是Rebecca只有4名委员会成员，而我有5名，这不应该给我先行权吗？”

    “Wahl教授还没确认你的请求，所以答案是不。”

    Jesse并没有大声喊出来，为什么你非得把一切搞得这么艰巨？为什么你们部门里的每个人都好像诚心想让我不好过似的？如果Rebecca死于非正常事故，那21号是不是就归我了？“听着，”他说道，“严肃地讲，我必须得毕业，我不可能再在这件事上花上整整一个学期，我需要完结，我必须得毕业。”

    “你确定你能完成最后那两章吗？Brewer博士可是十分严格的。”

    事实发现，原来当一个人十分愤怒的时候，他会忘记如何呼吸。Jesse感到视线周围变得灰暗起来。“不，你听着，”他重复道，“你必须—21号，这就是答辩发生的时候，我不管你该做些什么或者谁的日程需要被移动，我将在21号进行答辩，即使是面对一间空屋子。”

    “别对着我吼，Jesse，Wahl教授不在学校不是我的错。”

    “我很抱歉，”Jesse回答道，他其实并不擅长向别人表达愤怒，“但这十分重要，真的真的十分重要，我必须得结束这一切，我得去答辩，我得在今年毕业。”

    “我来看看我能做些什么。”对方说道并挂断了电话。

    如果此刻能把手机扔过整个房间，或直接把书扫到地上，再或是用拳头砸向桌面放声尖叫的话，一定会十分舒畅。但就在Jesse选择到底做哪一件时，Andrew拿着一个杯子走了过来。

    “你看上去十分需要它，”他同情地说道，“半咖啡因的，我有点担心你真的会心脏病发作，”他递给Jesse一杯咖啡，“我在里面加了焦糖，我想你会需要它的。”

    Jesse有很多话想说：谢谢，你太棒了，你是对所有人都这么好还是说我是特别的？但是因为之前的愤怒，他现在连呼吸都还不稳，等他捋清思路时Andrew已经走开了。

    Andrew在奶泡中用焦糖画了颗爱心，这大概是因为Andrew觉得他此刻快要失去人生希望了。不过如果这种同情是由一个迷人的店员以送咖啡的形式表达出来的话，Jesse愿意接受。“谢谢你。”Jesse终于说了一句话，Andrew耸耸肩轻轻挥了挥手，表示这没什么。或许平日里Jesse在下午离开后，会有其他饱受困扰而绝望的研究生来这里，也或许Andrew是一个伪装的咖啡仙女教母。无论是哪种情况，Jesse都决定继续来这家星巴克。

 

   
\----

** **Cup 4  #4** **

    “今天好些了吗？”Andrew靠在柜台上，身子前倾。Jesse这几天几乎没睡，即使睡得时候也并无安稳，他的脑袋里充斥着非结合的波兰语和俄罗斯语动词（unconjugated Polish and Russian verbs）。但当他看见Andrew挽起袖口而露出的有着完美肌肉线条的小麦色小臂时，他的大脑里再也想不起别的什么了，他的手也很好看。Jesse意识到自己一直盯着Andrew的手臂，便把目光投向他的脸。

    “什么？”Jesse问道。

    Andrew扯起嘴角有点呆呆地笑道，“我说我希望你今天感到好些了。”

    “哦，”Jesse忽然觉得有点害羞，Andrew注意到他的凝视了吗？“并没有，我的俄罗斯语教授一直让我痛不欲生。”

    “听上去很可怕，”Andrew说道，他的手指无意识地敲击着桌面，这个动作却完完全全吸引住了Jesse，“很显然你需要咖啡，豆奶拿铁？”

    “是的。”Jesse怀疑Andrew是不是能记住每一位顾客的喜好，他希望答案是否。

    “你真好猜，”Andrew说道，“这是你唯一喝的饮料吗？”

    “是的，”Jesse说了又马上改口，“也不是，我是说对的，大多数时候，除了秋季，那时候我会点南瓜风味豆奶拿铁，但四月没有这款限定饮料。”

    “是没有，”Andrew表示肯定，“我们一月的时候就用完了最后一点糖浆，但我可以找找看，有时候能在储物柜里找到一些存货。现在我会给你准备一杯豆奶拿铁来应付你的俄罗斯语言学习。”

    “（上帝）保佑你。”Jesse热切地说道。

    Andrew笑了起来，“星巴克是研究生的守护神。”

    “我是犹太人，”Jesse坦白道，“我能以你的圣名点亮一支许愿烛吗？”

    “我也有一半犹太血统，所以就让我们说你可以吧。”Andrew咧嘴一笑。

    有没有可能Andrew就是很擅长顾客服务？Jesse怀疑，他付了款在纸巾处等待，而Andrew对着下一位顾客在微笑，这不是个好现象。他也知道她要喝的饮料，他也直接称呼她的名字“Amanda”。Jesse皱起了眉。

    “我来就行。”Andrew说道，并把他的同事从咖啡机边挤开。她翻了个白眼向收银处挪过去。“所以说，”Andrew蒸着牛奶，“如果你是学俄罗斯语的话为什么你的书名都是关于波兰的呢？”

    “我已经会波兰语了，”Jesse解释道，“我需要学习俄语来做一些次级翻译。我是说，我已经通过了所有的考试和其他东西，但我的教授并不满意——呃，我很抱歉，这个话题很无聊。”

    “没呐，”Andrew愉快的表示。Jesse开始怀疑他做什么都是一副愉快样。“知道你看那么厚厚的一摞书是有正经理由的我觉得很好，至少你不是在密谋些什么，不是冒犯你，但你的确有那种正在密谋些什么的人的狂热表情。”

    真棒！Andrew是一个可爱又风趣的人。如果这次他还在杯子上画心的话，Jesse肯定会说些什么。至于具体说什么他现在还一片空白，但这个可以之后在担心，前提是杯子上要有心。

    “我肯定在策划些什么，”Jesse说道，“但主要是如何去谋杀我的导师并藏匿他的尸体。另外还有一个正在度假的教授，我已经尝试了两周了想要联系上他...我很抱歉我又开始变得无聊而又喜欢抱怨了。”这绝对不是他想要和别人调情时的表现。Jesse萌生了一个想法，或许，自己就是在调情这方面没有点亮技能。

    “没关系，”Andrew递给他一个纸杯，“我在面试的时候也很糟糕，如果我没得到复试电话的话，没人会想要在那个时候在我身边的，那很痛苦。”

    Jesse打赌Andrew就算是抱怨肯定也很可爱，他咬了下嘴唇看了眼杯子，他的名字旁边绝对有爱心，但这时Andrew望见队伍里面有个熟人便开心地大声打了个招呼，而Jesse至少还有5页纸需要完成才能有时间去做别的事，例如查看邮件、回电话或...这件事可以等，于是他简单地说了句“谢谢”，便溜回自己的桌子处，脑子里全是他本应该对Andrew说的话。

    下一次，Jesse向自己保证，这个想法让他觉得喉咙发紧，但下一秒他就被吞没在<Towards a Theoretical Ethnography of Polish Migration>，而暂时忘记了这一切。

 

 

\----

** **Cup 5  #5** **

    “再和我说一遍那个可爱的店员。”Brenda命令道。

    “嘘——”Jesse示意，尽管此刻他们还在星巴克的马路对面，“我们不能在公共场合谈论这件事。”

    “他在你的杯子上画爱心，”Brenda低声说道，“这简直是我听过的最棒的故事。所以这就是你最近这几周不来见我的原因，你在忙着调情？”

    Jesse把背包往肩上拉了拉，刚刚在通过一个十字路口的时候，一个自行车手差点撞上了他们，“我没来找你是因为我要写论文，这件事我谁都没告诉。”

    “Justin以为你死了，”Brenda表示，“他说如果月底前还没有你的消息的话，他就要把你的东西送去慈善中心了。”

    “Justin可以滚一边去了，”Jesse回复，“就因为他靠派对为生不代表每个人都这样。”

    “他在俱乐部工作，”Brenda说，“你是他唯一一个非派对生物好友，他需要戴着眼睛穿着不合身牛仔裤的你出现，怀里抱着一本俄语原版的安娜卡列尼娜，这会显得他也是个有文化的人。

    Jesse直到现在都没弄明白自己是怎么和Justin成为朋友的，也不明白他们为什么还是朋友，特别是最近两年只要是和他毕业论文无关的人员都已被他拉黑删除。“我想我应该心怀感激，”他同意道，“我这么一个难相处的人，你们却还努力和我保持联系，这真的很好。”

    “我们是好人，”Brenda说道，“现在赶紧带我去见见那个超辣的星巴克小伙还有他在你杯子上留的爱心。”

    “这次他可能不画了，”Jesse表示，“还有，不要大声讨论这件事。”

    Brenda戏剧化地大声叹气，”你需要个男朋友来帮你吹散这些压力，”说完她开始咯咯地笑起来，“简直不敢相信我说了‘吹’这个字眼。”

    Jesse帮她推开了星巴克的门，不自觉地拉了拉背包带子。他有点希望今天Andrew不在，这样他就不需要在Brenda面前和他讲话了。再说了，光是思考该和Andrew说些什么就是对他“为你的论文而恐慌”时间的大大占用。就算他不在也能对Jesse产生致命干扰。

    “所以?”Brenda吸了一口气，用一个她认为的低分贝音量说道。

    Andrew正在柜台后和队伍里唯一一位顾客讲话，那个长得像小精灵的金发女郎正对着他傻笑。“呃，”Jesse开口，“嗯，就是他，我现在要去我位子那坐下了，请你不要用这副表情盯着他了。”

    “我才没有盯着他，”Brenda抗议，“哦哦哦，他真可爱，我喜欢他的头发，还有他的肩膀！”Jesse果断拉着她拖到那个他觉得“属于他”的桌子边。“我们为什么不去点单？”

    “很显然他现在正忙着和别人聊天。”Jesse回答，同时用尽全力盯着自己的包，只有这样他的视线才不会偷跑到Andrew身上，当然，他也绝对没有偷看Andrew！他只是喜欢在他的老位子工作，那里可以放下他的笔电和其他别的东西。

    柜台边那个漂亮的金发女郎愉快地笑了起来，接着Andrew脸就红了。就算Jesse不擅长调情，但当别人在调情时，他还是能一眼识别的。

    “那是谁？”Brenda皱着眉，问道。

    “不知道，”Jesse说，“我们也就交谈过，2次的样子，我还没有机会问清他认识的每个人的名字。说不准他就是世界上最友好的人，而我对发生一切想多了。”

    “不不不，”Brenda说道，“再和我说说你那天的想法。”

    Jesse记不起他当时为什么要告诉Brenda这件事了，而唯一可以确定的是，要是过去一个月他有充足的睡眠的话，他是绝对不会做出这种事的。“我当时想着检查下杯子，嗯...如果他又画了些什么的话，我就...你懂的，我会说些什么。”

    “说些什么？”Brenda急切地问道。

    Jesse往他的座位里面陷进去一点，“比如...呃，类似‘嗨，为什么你总是在我杯子上画心？’”

    Brenda轻轻尖叫了一下然后欢快地鼓掌，Andrew绝对有向他们看过来，他的漂亮朋友也看了过来，然后她转回去说了些什么，Andrew摇了摇头，脸又红了。

    “嘘——”Jesse说道。如果Brenda不停下来的话他准备重新去找一个地方写论文。Andrew走开去给他的金发朋友准备咖啡了，这很好，至少那台大大的咖啡机会挡住他朝向Jesse的视线，而Jesse此刻正一脸生无可恋。

    “这就像是高中一样，简直太可爱了，我甚至都不记得你上次约会是什么时候了。你不会穿这身衣服，对吧？无意冒犯。”Brenda做了个表情。

    Jesse低头看了眼自己的T恤和工装裤，“什么？”他发出质疑，“这...这些是我唯一拥有的衣服款式。”

    “我知道，”Brenda同情地表示，“这对你肯定也很艰难，哦！”她降低音量并靠向Jesse，像是要交换什么重要秘密，“你不是觉得他可能只是友好才给你画爱心吗？我们看看那个女的的杯子上会不会也有爱心。”

    “有的话我就打死自己然后另外找个写论文的地方。”Jesse回答。

    Brenda给了他一个拥抱，紧得几乎要把他勒死的那种，“你是我最最悲伤的朋友了，不过幸好你长得讨人喜欢。在你去约会前让我带你去买些运动鞋好吗？你这鞋简直太可怕了！”

    “这是我高中的鞋子。”Jesse抗议道。

    “就是啊。”Brenda回击。

    “你说什么？”Jesse问道。

    金发女郎简直像是唱出了一句“谢谢了，Adrew”，并向他眨了眨眼。Andrew笑了下递给她一个杯子，Jesse甚至都不要眯眼聚焦就能看见顶上那个大大的爱心。

    Brenda眯起眼睛，“Carey，Carey是谁？”

    Jesse在座位里已经陷得不能更深了，“要么他特别给那个女的画了爱心，”Jesse喃喃，“要么他给每个人都画爱心。我等他休息的时候再去买咖啡。”他想让自己听上去没那么悲惨，尽管现在他就像是被Andrew狠狠地踢中了牙齿。不过至少这能让他集中精神为论文事业奋斗。

    “幸好你没对他说什么，”Brenda深表同情，“他真得太可爱了，我都想约他出去。”

    “是个人你就会约，”Jesse说道，“你甚至都约过我。”

    “那是因为你长得可爱啊，”Brenda轻描淡写，“我当然会想约你出去。你要我走过去问问他那是不是他女朋友吗？我可以假装是我对他有兴趣才问的。”

    “不了，”Jesse声音毫无起伏。另一个店员走了出来，Andrew脱下围裙走出了柜台，他的视线扫过Jesse，Jesse赶紧尽力做出一副盯着Brenda的表情。Andrew和Carey走了出去。“我要—我得写论文了，在这个月底前我得写完1百万页！你走吧，我到4月再联系你。”

    “考完综考的时候你就说会来找我的，但你却没有！我会打电话给Joe的，到时就算是拖也要把你拖到我生日派对上。你都不爱我了，Jesse。”Brenda抱怨道。

    Jesse已经开始从他的包里胡乱地抓书出来，还有他的电脑，他要在Andrew回来前去买一杯咖啡，他现在看上去像个书呆子。“等我完成我的论文——”Jesse说道。

    “然后你又要开始为找一份教书的职业而抓狂，”Brenda直接地表示，“答应我，等你答辩完让我们给你举办个派对，Justin和我——”

    “哦，天呐，不要，”Jesse赶紧说道，“我又不喜欢派对，而且你们俩会——”

    “我们会什么？”Brenda问道，“我们俩会因为太棒而你有点承受不来？”

    Jesse叹了一口气，“是的。”

    “反正我还是会这么干的，”Brenda说，“好了，我得去上课了。祝你下次好运，甜心。”他在Jesse脸上亲了一下，后者假装做出一副夸张的痛不欲生的表情，像是受到了摧残。至少Brenda比Justin正常点，Jesse内心盘算到，然后趁着Andrew回来前赶紧起身去要了一杯咖啡，他可不想再发生一次“意外的”调情事件。

 

 

\----

** **Cup 6  #6** **

    星巴克的队伍都排到门外了，很好，这意味着Andrew会忙到没空和他讲话，Jesse也就不会再因为他和别人调情感到失望了。他已经比规划的进度晚了15页了，照这个进度，他得在睡觉的时候做修改工作了，前提是他有时间睡觉的话。

    当收银处的女孩喊道“超大杯豆奶拿铁，Jesse”时，Andrew抬起头向他招了招手，Jesse没忍住也举起手摇晃起来，随后又觉得这显得很书呆子，于是那只手便尴尬地暂停在半空中。这可不是他想要出现在Andrew面前的样子，于是他猛地抽回手塞进裤子口袋里，并用力向下躲。

    Jesse只想不引起任何关注地等自己的咖啡，但Andrew在人群中一眼就找到了他，笑着说，“见到你真好，你还剩多少天了？”

    一位女士硬是用胳膊肘挤开了Jesse，问道，“打扰了，请问我的中杯去奶泡无脂三倍浓缩拿铁好了吗？”

    “马上就好。”Andrew欢快地回答她。“我有个惊喜给你。”随后他向Jesse示意。

    “距离终稿截至还有10天。”Jesse回答了他的提问，他的语气并没有表露出他此刻糟糕的心情，但Andrew还是同情地眨了眨眼。“什么惊喜？”Jesse追问道，有点怀疑。总的来说，他讨厌惊喜，因为这通常不是代表着Justin出其不意地把他拉去俱乐部，就是Brenda强行给他买了那些根本不合身还带着闪片的牛仔裤，当然，有的时候是他答辩委员会的一名成员突然出了国。

    反正，Jesse认为Andrew的那个惊喜估计也不是他所想的——假如Andrew并不是会随随便便就给队伍里的可爱女生画爱心就好了——但他决定自己可以略微兴奋地小小期待下。

    “都说了是惊喜。”Andrew严肃地表示，“我不能提前告诉你！”他把那杯复杂的咖啡递给了刚才那位急匆匆的女士，然后是另一位先生的饮料，接着是一群青少年的冰饮，Jesse简直不敢相信他能瞬间处理如此多复杂的事。Jesse尝试着想辨认那些杯子上是否有爱心——那上面绝对有一些可疑的笔迹，尽管他知道Andrew这么忙肯定没时间去装饰那些纸杯。“你的饮料，请享用。”Andrew眨眨眼，说道。

    这一点都不正常，但是他的确也对着Carey傻笑脸红过，所以这可能就是Andrew作为Andrew的样子？Jesse有点沮丧地接过杯子，发现原本写他名字的地方都是爱心还有一行字“看看我为你找到了什么”。Jesse困惑地皱着眉回到座位处坐了下来。

    Justin发了封邮件过来，明晚是Brenda的生日，尽管Jesse再三声明除非是论文相关事项否则他是绝对不会离开公寓的。不过Justin可不是那么容易接受回绝的人。“你需要休息！这个派对会超棒的！”Jesse看了眼消息果断回复道“不”，他希望这能堵住Justin。

    喝的第一口咖啡是如此令他吃惊以至于他差点把它吐了出来，这弄错了吧，这不是他点的豆奶拿铁，他一脸受到背叛的样子看着面前的杯子，然后抬起头寻找Andrew，疑惑着是不是他弄错了或者说他的惊喜是给另一个Jesse的。

    Andrew会给他一个明亮的笑容，“我找遍了这地方才找到的”，他高声说道，然后继续去准备其他人的饮料。

    Jesse小心翼翼地重新喝了一口他的咖啡，这味道有点熟悉，他想到，然后又看了眼杯子。上面有很多字，但PSL唤醒了他的回忆，他终于知道那是什么了。Andrew为他找到了早已下市的季节特供饮料，他给他做了一杯南瓜风味拿铁，难怪这和平时的味道不一样。现在Jesse知道这是什么了，每一口都美味无比。

    “天。”Jesse对自己感叹道，这可真是一个贴心的惊喜，Andrew真是世界上最棒的人。虽然这份惊喜不是Jesse脑海中以为的什么浪漫告白，但是嗨，这也不赖。“谢谢！”Jesse大声说道，柜台边的人们都回过头看着他，Jesse向着椅子深处陷了点，但Andrew朝他咧嘴一笑并挥了挥手。尽管他现在看上去很滑稽，但一切都值了。

 

 

\----

** **Cup 7  #7** **

    Jesse连眼睛都快睁不开了，笔电的屏幕开始模糊，当他想复查一遍写下的东西时眼睛甚至都无法聚焦。大概是关于波兰移民的东西，他希望，实话说现在他什么都吃不准了，谁知道他写了些什么。他的眼睛里像是进了东西，脑袋里“砰砰”作响。Justin Timberlake真是个恶魔。

    Jesse走进来的时候Andrew同情地吹了声口哨，这很可爱但是却没有实质性的帮助。Jesse想要一个超超超大杯的咖啡，大到他能躺在里面打滚的那种。他额外加了一份店里最强劲的浓缩，然而这并没有什么帮助，他仍然处在那片迷雾中。前天晚上他就不应该出去的，就算那天是Brenda的生日，就算Joe威胁说要叫Armie一起把他抬出去，就算只有Jesse愿意让她挑选衬衫并拉直他的头发才能阻止Brenda装作要哭的样子，就算Justin发誓11点前他就能回家，就算Joe一直以“很抱歉你的论文还没完成”为名义买酒喝。

    Jesse把头搁在桌子上企图让房间停止转动，最心塞的是，他这不是宿醉，他只是太累了，累到找不到平衡了。星期五前他那长达5页的简介不可能凭空出现，而这就导致下礼拜二前他不可能完成修改稿。

    这意味着要小忙一阵，这也不错，至少这样Jesse就可以理所应当地沉浸在自己的悲伤中，而不用去担心自己是否让Andrew分心了，或Andrew是否在看他。他尝试积蓄点精力好走过去点第二杯咖啡，说不准它会比第一杯强劲。他感到自己很悲惨并且全身上下都在疼痛，然而他就是没办法心安理得地回去睡觉。

    有人拍了拍他的肩膀，Jesse抬起头，无力地眨着眼，他的镜片因为昨晚的推搡有点模糊。那个之前在清理柜台的黑发店员给了他一杯咖啡，“Andrew说你可能需要这个。”她同情地说道，把他桌上的垃圾清理走，然后回去继续清理柜台。

    Jesse对着那杯咖啡眨了眨眼，抬头望向Andrew，但后者并不在看他。今天的杯子上甚至都没有一个同情爱心，只有一条Andrew写的讯息，说的是他今天的发型变了，以及一串哭脸。这正是Jesse内心的感受：一连串哭脸。

    不过，能在这个时候给他送咖啡证明Andrew绝对是一个好人，“谢谢”，Jesse说着有点危险地挥动着那个纸杯。他大概得去为这杯咖啡付钱，但此刻他一点都不想动，面前的笔电因电量过低发出指控一般的“嘀嘀”声。“一样一样。”Jesse告诉它，希望自己也有个插头能充个电。不过，至少他还有咖啡。

    “你可以的！”Andrew喊道，他的同事在笑他，但Jesse觉得自己精神了一点。他也不确定自己能不能完成，但Andrew认为他可以的想法很贴心。他举起杯子有点呆气地表示“谢谢你的饮料”，Andrew向他挥挥手，笑着。这时他的同事又开始取笑他，脸红的Andrew转过身去调制咖啡。Jesse并不希望他因此而惹上麻烦或什么的，他只是很感激他的支持。

    Jesse喝了一大口咖啡，告诉自己，就5页而已，他的简介就完成了，接着是修改，这完全可行。这必须可行。

 

 

\--- -

** **Cup 8  #8** **

    “你看上去不一样了。”Andrew说道。

    Jesse微笑着，“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”他问道，Andrew摇摇头。“今天是我写论文的最后一天了，今晚过后，我的论文不是完成了就是没完成，就这样，死线，重点在死上。”

    “快要结束的状态很适合你，”Andrew表示，Jesse的胸口升起一股强烈的感情，如果他写完了，如果他成功答辩，如果他毕业了然后找到一份工作，或许他就有时间鼓足勇气约Andrew，甚至都不用在意万一他拒绝了、或是那个可爱的金发女郎。“豆奶拿铁，对吗？”

    “是的。”Jesse回答。

    Andrew下好单伸手准备拿Jesse的卡，“等等，”他说道，假装生气地撅着嘴，“如果你完成了论文，你还会来这里喝咖啡吗？”

    Jesse还没想过这个问题，“我...呃，会啊，我应该会，”他说道，“我说，这里比纽约任何一个地方都安静，而我永远都需要一个可以写作的地方，除非我拿到了去别的地方教书的邀请，但话又说回来，这年头哪还有什么教书工作。”

    Andrew指着他，“可别想着开玩笑取代我的工作。”

    Jesse笑道，”我正有这个想法，怎么，你们正好招人？”

    “不招博士学位的人，”Andrew说，“外面世界还没有那么艰巨，对吧？”

    “一个主修移民人类学和波兰历史的学位有什么用？”Jesse反问，“我就算是世界上最聪明的人也有可能找不到工作。”

    “你的确是。”Andrew表示同意，他低下眼看着收银机，“听着，我...我去给你做杯咖啡，但你得保证你会回来，不然我会无聊的。”他的目光扫过Jesse，他咬了下嘴唇然后又迅速低下头去。

    “我会的。”Jesse保证，他不确定刚刚这是不是调情，Andrew是那种随便和任何人调情的人吗？

    “快写完论文的你看上去真棒。”Andrew几乎是在低语。

    这就是调情，对吧？年近30的他本应该早就熟悉这些套路的，他迟疑地向Andrew笑了一下，后者回给他一个笑容，但当Jesse拿到今天的杯子时上面没有任何东西，甚至连他的名字都没有。Jesse觉得有点沮丧。

    Justin发过来Brenda生日派对上拍的照片，上面的Jesse看上去有点醉了，他有点吃惊站在Armie旁边的自己看上去如此矮，他的脸通红而Brenda正挂在他身上一脸傻笑。“请不要这发到Facebook上，更不要圈我。”Jesse回复。

    “太晚了！”Justin表示，“你论文写完了吗？你还能变回有趣的样子吗？”

    “没有，”Jesse写道，“而且不，不是你自己说的，我一直都是个无趣的人？”

    “我这叫敢于梦想。”Justin答。

    Jesse打开笔电，看着快完成的进度条感觉到了一丝希望，同时又觉得有点恐慌，他的心脏也开始剧烈跳动，当然这可能是咖啡的功劳。

    他允许自己因为Andrew这次没在他杯子上画爱心或写一句蠢蠢的句子而深深地感到难过，他抬起头目光掠过Andrew，对方也在看着他，意料之中。Jesse有点尴尬地扯出一个微笑，Andrew则回给他一个明亮真诚的笑容。煮咖啡、蒸牛奶的巨大噪音使得人们无法听清任何东西，Andrew尝试着用他空闲的那只手朝他比划着，像是在玩哑剧字谜，Jesse皱眉，Andrew更加使劲地挥动起来。Jesse礼貌地冲他点点头假装明白了那是什么意思，然后转头继续写论文。

    Jesse新写了几个段落以充实简介部分，又花了点时间修改最后一章，然后收到了Justin的邮件—“答辩后派对，是吧？？？距离你答辩还有几周，我们也不希望你被吓到，但是Brenda和我有 ** **大计划**** 。”

    “我到时有别的事要忙。”Jesse回复道，虽然他很清楚Justin是永远不可能买这个借口的账的，但试试总无妨。

    Jesse修改好最后一页后眉头紧锁地看着那个纸杯，所以说Andrew并没有留任何东西？Jesse知道Andrew和队伍里的女孩子们都调情，所以这次没有调情信息不应该会困扰他。杯子的底部还被图花了，不过至少那里有他的名字，这也算是些什么吧。但Andrew今天并不是忙到没时间写东西啊，Jesse的内心还是有点刺痛。Jesse重新开始打字，直到他快完成论文时才突然意识到，一切都清楚了。

    他杯子上并不是不小心被涂花了，那是故意把某些字划掉了，这样本来印刷的“小心热饮”就变成了暗示Jesse身材的语句，Jesse盯着它看了会儿，然后抬起头看着Andrew，有点困惑。

    这肯定是调情。

    难道不是吗？

    Andrew意识到了Jesse的目光，迟疑了下还是回了一个微笑，然后就躲到咖啡机后面了。

    Jesse的心脏开始急速跳动，而这次绝对不是咖啡因的缘故。好吧，他告诉自己，但他并没有画爱心，你肯定又是过度解读了，他可能只是在开玩笑。Jesse打开电邮决定向Justin求助—“紧急帮助！！！我搞不清那个咖啡店员是不是在和我调情！”

    Justin几乎秒回：“他长得可爱吗？”

    “可爱，”Jesse立刻发送，“他还说我很性感，我是说他写了句话说我性感，这是不是代表了什么？他还在我的杯子上画爱心，但也在别人杯子上画，求救！”

    这次没有秒回信息了，Jesse尝试着再去校对一遍论文结论部分，但失败了。

    “好的好的，你先别显得太心急，”Justin终于回邮件了，“JT大大出马了，我会和你一起实地考察下，我可是国际认证的调情特派员！”

    “你来只会让情况更糟糕！！！”Jesse绝望地发出讯息，但Justin并没有回复，当然他不会了，他决定的事谁都拉不住。Jesse就不应该寻求他的帮助的，但是...那什么，Justin在调情方面的确身经百战，至少他能给出一个确定的答案：是或不是。

    Andrew摘下围裙准备休息一会儿，Jesse往椅子里沉了点，他有点控制不住地想直接发问，“嗨，你是认真的吗？”但他又有点没底气，除非—天呐，这是个可怕的想法—除非他有Justin的精神支持。

    “我的人生到这种地步了吗？”Jesse抱怨道，这时笔电屏幕上跳出了一条警告—距离死线还有4小时！！！Jesse决定把Andrew先放在一边，开始最后一遍检查他的论文。

 

 

\----

** **Cup 9  #9** **

    今天并不是Jesse提交论文终稿的第二天，因为那天回家后他连续睡了48小时，除了中途醒来去洗手间、手机响的时候关机、以及当Joe大叫So You Think You Can Dance*（所以你觉得你会跳舞）时吼了一声。今天是周六，他终于开始压力小点了，虽然12天后他就要答辩了—还一小段可以保持理智的时间—Jesse打电话问Justin是否还想一起去星巴克。

    “时刻准备着！”Justin欢呼道，并且在20分钟后准时出现在Jesse面前。Jesse纠结着是否应该打扮一下，毕竟他连着这么多周都穿得像是刚被巴士拖着跑了几十公里的样子，现在忽然间穿得漂漂亮亮的，会不会有点尴尬？特别是如果Andrew并没有真的在和他调情的话。至少穿件干净的T恤应该没什么问题吧？

    “嗯？”Justin说，“给我点信息，这样我才能‘侦察’（Sleuth）起来。”

    Jesse几乎确定Justin用词错误了，但他毕竟还没有拿到博士学位，所以管他呢。“他叫Andrew，总是在咖啡杯上写我的名字和一些爱心或—呃，或是一些关于我头发的文字，我也不知道—还有一次是说我性感，但...我也不清楚，他在别人的杯子上也画爱心，除非他特别忙的时候。估计这事根本和我没什么关系，他只是无聊或者人是特别好，我也不懂—”

    “明白了，”Justin插嘴道，“现在店里不忙，我们看看他是不是咬这个钩。”

    “咬—”

    “我就是那个诱饵。”Justin声明道，同时戏剧化地抖了抖眉毛。

    “哦，天呐。”Jesse表示。

    Justin踱步到柜台前点了一杯无比复杂的饮料，一边发起调情攻势，至少Jesse看到他在俱乐部就是这么做的。Jesse认为那看上去很可笑，不过似乎十分有用：毕竟Justin从未一个人回家过。

    Jesse走到他身后，试图用表情传递‘对不起这是我的朋友’的消息。

    “嗨，”Andrew的脸亮了起来，Jesse并不认为这是他的幻觉，“我还以为你完成论文后就不来了呢。”

    “哦，不，我就在这儿，”Jesse说，“我肯定需要咖啡的，别担心。”

    “很好，”Andrew微笑，“很好，太棒了。我很高兴，呃。”他递给Jesse一杯咖啡，他的名字被包围在一颗大大的爱心中。

    Jesse朝Justin走过去，努力使自己的表情看上去没那么大惊小怪。“我知道你这方面经验不多，”Justin开口，“所以请允许我以一个专家的身份来告诉你：这绝对是调情。”

    “哦，”Jesse脸红了起来，他知道这很蠢，再说了是他自己要带Justin来的，“你，呣，你真这么认为？他对几乎所有人都这个态度，所以，我可能只是—”

    Justin把自己的杯子伸到Jesse脸前，“看见任何爱心了吗？因为我没有看见，我的杯子上有0颗爱心，也没有什么句子，没有一句‘嗨你很性感’的赞美，即使这明显是事实。”

    “但—但—”Jesse结巴了，脸更加红了。

    “实际上，”Justin抓住Jesse的肩膀，“我觉得你应该过去帮我投诉他，问问他我的爱心在哪里。”

    Jesse完全不知道自己应该说些什么，虽然他的确计划过找Andrew谈谈那些爱心、纸杯和可能是调情的调情话。“等等—我—不—”他结结巴巴地说道，但Justin直接一把将他用力地撞向收银台。

    Andrew期待地抬起头，咬着嘴唇，

    Jesse脑海中打过的关于向他说些什么的草稿此刻全变成一片空白，站在他身后的Justin大声清了下喉咙。“我，呃，我要找你们经理投诉。”Jesse含糊地轻声说道。

    “哦，不。”Andrew看上去有点绝望，“你是说真的吗？”

    “真的，呃，我...我朋友Justin，他...呃，他杯子上没有爱心。”

    Andrew抬了抬眉毛，Jesse几乎准备好逃了，但Justin一动不动站在他身后，假装自己什么都听不见似的。“呣，”Andrew终于说话了，“没有吗？”

    “没有，”Jesse回答，他的手开始颤抖，于是他把纸杯握得更紧了些。他回过头瞧了瞧Justin，对方鼓气似地挥了挥手。“呃，他的杯子上只有Justin，而我的...我告诉他我的上面通常会有爱心和句子等...他有点失望，所以，呃，我大概应该找你们经理谈谈或什么的。”

    Andrew严肃地点点头，“事实上，我就是值班经理，不过我等下可以找自己严肃地谈一谈，如果你希望的话。”

    “我只是...呣...我觉得吧...你不是在每个人的杯子上都这么做吧？”

    Andrew立马做出一个“天呐”的搞怪表情，“当然不！”他像是在努力思考一个难题一样，“我不会这么做的，还是说你觉得我应该？”

    “呃，”Jesse手里的纸杯开始发皱，他的脸也红了起来，“我，呃，这段时间我一直就在那儿写论文，我一直在想你...你大概是对这里所有人都这么友好，而我...”他的声音越来越小。

    Andrew笑了起来，“我一开始还以为你是不想理我或是感到那些记号烦人，但后来你又一直过来。我大概是一个知难不退的人。”

    “感谢上帝，”Jesse忍不住说道，Andrew不禁笑了起来。“不，我的意思是，我并不认为...呃，我平时并不会像今天一样那么容易大脑当机的，我发誓。”

    “我知道，每天早上我都能看见你包里那些巨大尺寸的书本。”Andrew毫不掩饰他的笑意，咬着嘴唇，看上去有点滑稽。Jesse有点不知道接下来该说些什么。你看上去也很性感？或是，我想约你出去喝咖啡？但这句有点奇怪（毕竟他们就在咖啡店里）。

    Andrew口袋里的电话响了起来。“稍等，”他说道，一边试图拿出手机，“我正在等一个回电，我得—你好？”身后柜台里正在工作的那个女店员喊道“是他们吗？”Andrew朝她挥了挥手。“是的？我—天呐，真的？你确定？太好了！谢谢你，当然，谢谢你的电话，我的天哪，我会准时到那儿的。”他关上手机转过身，“天呐，我得到那个角色了！”

    那个女店员尖叫着跳进他怀里，情绪激动到Andrew得扶着她防止她摔到地上，他拉着她转了个圈。“是一部莎士比亚话剧里的一个重要角色，而且—我的天，真正的专业性莎士比亚话剧演员，一个正经导演，我得到了一场外百老汇戏剧的主演角色！”Andrew把他同事举了起来，脸上因欢乐而闪闪发亮。

    “我很抱歉，我得去给我妈妈打个电话，我得去—”他看向Jesse和那个店员说道。

    “直接午休吧。”同事说道，Andrew扔下围裙，朝Jesse笑了一下然后钻到后面去了。

    “嗯，恭喜。”Jesse轻声说道，尽管没有人在那。

    Justin走过了拍了拍他的肩膀，“将来如果遇到这种情况，”他说道，“你应该直接对他说，‘嗨，这真棒，我带你出去庆祝下怎么样？’”

    Jesse讨厌当Justin明显是正确的时候，“的确，这听上去很有道理。”

    那个店员插话道，“也该是时候了，不然Andrew整天就唧唧歪歪地谈论你，下周一中午他值班，你应该过来。”

    Jesse的脸又开始红了，很显然，全世界都知道Andrew在和他调情，就他不知道。“我会过来的。”他说道。

 

 

\----

** **Cup 10  #10** **

    照理说，既然Jesse确定了Andrew就是在和他调情并希望Jesse注意到，那么再进店里去见他应该会比之前轻松多，然而事实上这反而变得愈发吓人了，Jesse在星巴克门外溜达了好久才有勇气推开门走进去。

    Andrew看着打开的门笑了，Jesse咬了下嘴唇强迫自己往前走，昨天一整晚他都在想该说些什么，而Justin和Joe给他的范文大多数都令他不堪读第二遍。   

    于是他说了一句让自己都有点吓到的话，那句话并不是之前准备好的，也与调情无关，“你在Carey的杯子上画心的时候让我有点不知所措。”Andrew眨眨眼。“我是说，”Jesse解释道，而这让他听起来像是个跟踪狂，“我只是...我当时在观察你是不是也给别的顾客写东西，然后我看见你给那位很可爱的女郎画的爱心，我就想...”

    Andrew大笑起来，一只手抚摸着脖子后面，视线往下，“她是我室友，事实上，她一直在取笑我，因为我总是提起...那什么，我一直在你杯子上画心而你却没注意到，她觉得这很好玩就也想要一颗心，”他的脸变成了粉红色，“我做得很糟糕是不是？”

    “至少比我好，”Jesse坚持道，“你都写了认为我很性感，可我却还不能确定你的意思。”

    “我就是表达你很性感，”Andrew说，“这有什么不清楚的？”

    Jesse做出一副无助困惑的表情，“我只是觉得，这不大现实。”

    Andrew朝他笑起来，Jesse耸耸肩，反正他的脸已经红到不能再红了，而且他也不知道该说什么，他咬着嘴唇前后晃动着。

    “你想来杯咖啡吗？”Andrew问道。

    Jesse点点头，“对了，恭喜你得到那个角色，真是太棒了。”

    Andrew声音提高了点，“我真的很激动，”他说，“这肯定会超棒的，我将以一名真正演员的身份参演一部真正意义上的外百老汇作品。”

    “哦不，”Jesse忽然间意识到了一件事，“你是不是要从这里辞职了？”

    Andrew向他微笑着，似乎他讲了一句十分贴心的话，“暂时不，但最终我希望。而你也要毕业了，不是吗？”

    “是的，”Jesse说，“最终，我希望。”

    Andrew把一个杯子放在他们中间，把它推向Jesse，“所以，”他说道。

    “如果上面没有爱心的话我会十分失望的。”Jesse试图让自己听上去在开玩笑，但失败了，因为他的声音在颤抖。

    “嗯。”Andrew听上去有点兴奋。

    Jesse转过杯子，Andrew在爱心的上方写了他的名字，最重要的是，下面还有他的电话号码。

    “我想你最近肯定很忙，”Andrew开口，“答辩什么的。”

    “你也要开始排练啊什么的。”Jesse说，他觉得耳朵里在嗡嗡作响，他的手指也有点麻木。

    “但是...”Andrew说，“我想你，呣，万一你—”

    “下面是不是快到你休息时间了？”Jesse突然提问，Andrew转过头找他的同事，却发现他们早就停下手头的事正盯着他们两个。

    “我休息个15分钟。”Andrew说道，他们开始发笑。Andrew摘下围裙扔向他们，然后走出了柜台。

    Andrew在离Jesse约一掌的距离那停了下来，带着兴奋、害羞又紧张的表情。Jesse在想要不要告诉他是那些咖啡杯让他在写论文期间保持了清醒；或者还是坦白他是和他调情过的人里面最可爱的；还是解释他没有对那句‘你很性感’做出正确回应是因为他不常收到这种赞    美。但他都没有，他直接抓住了Andrew的手把他拉向自己，Andrew紧张地笑了一声同时也捏紧了他的手。

    ”谢谢你在我杯子上画的那些心，“Jesse说着踮起脚，因为只有这样他才能亲到对方的嘴唇。Andrew跟着他的动作向前走了一步，低下头更好地亲吻Jesse。店里有人开始喝彩，Jesse抽身出来，有点害羞，但Andrew用手挑起了他的脸蛋，Jesse不愿离开他的指尖，他闭上眼让Andrew温柔地侵入他的口腔。Andrew尝上去就像咖啡，他接吻的方式就像他接单子时那样欢快，Jesse觉得自己晕乎乎的。这有可能是因为今天他还没有摄入咖啡，也或许是因为缺氧，也可能只是因为Andrew。

    “我能来看你的表演吗？”Jesse迟疑地问道，在他终于忍不住抽身需要呼吸的时候。

    “只要你到时让我带你出去庆祝完成论文。”Andrew说。

    “这太好了，”Jesse咬住两颊的里侧，只有这样他才能停止微笑，“我是说，如果我答辩顺利的话，天呐，万一—”

    “无论如何我都会约你出去的，”Andrew说，“即使我被百老汇辞退而你还得继续读一学期研究生。”

    “看来我最好别把那个有你号码的杯子弄丢。”Jesse说。

    Andrew笑了起来，“无论怎么样我都会找到你的，别担心。呣，我的休息时长还有13分钟，你想—我们能出去一会儿吗，或许？有很多地方都比这里，我工作的地方，要好得多。”

    “我倒是十分喜爱这家星巴克。”Jesse试图把胸腔里像泡泡似的一个个不断涌起来的感情冷静下去，但Andrew紧紧抓住他的手拉他走了出去。Jesse想道，事实上，假如他们能找到很多可以一起去的地方也很不错。

 

 

 


End file.
